Every Coin Has Two Sides
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools... (full summary inside. AU -no demigods-)
1. Chapter 1

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 1**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

The day was perfect soccer weather - not too sunny and just the right amount of wind.

I looked up to the stands in the stadium to find my girlfriend, Annabeth, waving at me. She was still in her soccer uniform and covered in grass stains, so I assumed she just gotten done her own game.

I turned back to the problem at hand; Jason Grace.

Jason is the only player who could ever best me. We are the top two players in the state. We've been competing against each other since the sixth grade when we were the only ones in our grade to ever make middle school varsity. We've gone to different high schools, but the rivalry never went away. We both start outside midfield, but we both can play any position but goalie. Which is dangerous because college scouts will be split between wanting one of us or the other. Which brings me to why this game is so crucial: if I can defeat Jason and his team, my college scholarship opportunities will be secured.

The referee blew the whistle to start the second half, the score still being 0-0, and I was off like a rocket, anticipating a pass from our strikers. The ball comes toward me in the air, and I control it, but then I was face to face with Jason. I feinted left and went right, towards the outside. I managed to outmaneuver him, and headed to the net, taking a swift shot, but the goalie snatched it from right above his head.

The goalie punted the ball, and suddenly Jason is at my side, racing to get the first touch on the ball out of the air.

The next thing I know, the wind was being knocked out of me as I collided with Jason, our heads smashing together from the momentum of the ball slamming into my chest. We hit the ground, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up soon. The POV's will switch back and forth between Jason and Percy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 2**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

I woke up in a white room, with that sterile vibe, and I knew I was in the hospital. There was a brunette sitting in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand. She seemed to be asleep, so I took that as an opportunity to analyze her. Her hair was long and braided to the side. Her skin was a dark tan, and she wore a uniform. The uniform consisted of a white blouse, black sweater, and a black, white, and purple plaid skirt. Her tights and shoes were black.

She was pretty, but I had no idea who she was and why she was holding my hand. I shifted to get more comfortable, and I accidentally jolted her awake.

"Jase?" She groaned. She let go of my hand to stretch. Then she turned to me in surprise. "Oh gosh, Jase, your awake!"

I put my hand in front of me. "Hold up. Who are you?"

"Do you really not remember me? They warned me that the other boy had lost his memory, and that it was likely that you had too."

"What other boy?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. You and him both hit your heads. The doctors think that he has temporary amnesia. They also think that you might too."

"Percy? That kid from middle school? I...I don't remember hitting my head." I struggled to remember anything that could help me, but the only information coming to mind was that Percy and I played soccer in middle school together. I knew that I wasn't middle school age anymore - that much I could feel - but I couldn't quite put a finger on how much time was missing from my memories.

Before the head injury, I could remember what was at stake. I could remember the college opportunities, the scholarships, and the intensity of the game.

But hitting my head on Percy Jackson's thick skull changed all of that. The only thing I knew of the past few years were what people told me. But I couldn't remember anything else from any of my years of high school. I couldn't seem to find the will to care.

"I know, baby. I didn't think you would." The girl had a wistful look on her face.

I winced from an oncoming pounding headache. "And who are you again?"

She sighed. "I'm your girlfriend, Reyna."


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 3**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

I woke up in a hospital room full of people and 'get well' balloons. I recognized my mom and stepdad, Paul. My best friend Annabeth was asleep on the chair, but she didn't look like I remembered her. She looked...older. So did my cousins Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel. But there was one girl who I didn't recognize.

She had reddish-brown hair in a French braid down her back. She was thin with tan skin and very pretty. She had on an 'Olympus Pegasus Field Hockey' T-shirt and skinny jeans.

She was the first one to notice that I was awake and rushed towards me.

"Perce? Are you okay?"

"Wait...do I know you?"

Thalia came over towards us. She was wearing more makeup than I remembered. "Don't you remember Piper? She's the one that got you and Annabeth together."

"What?" I may have been the one in the hospital bed, but I thought they were all crazy. As far as I knew Annabeth and I were as close as you can get without actually dating, and I had no idea who Piper was.

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Thalia cocked her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together.

"I mean none of what you said made sense. Annabeth and I aren't together and I've never seen this girl before."

"Oh gosh, you must have hit your head harder than we'd thought," my mom said.

I realized then why my cousins and Annabeth looked so different: they were about three or four years older than I remembered. Once I had opened my mind to the possibility, I could tell that I was older than I thought I was.

Annabeth chose that moment to wake up, and once she saw me, she tried to come give me a hug.

Thalia intercepted her path. "Annabeth, maybe you should come out into the hallway with me."

Annabeth was confused, but eventually agreed.

Mom turned her attention back to me. "So how much do you remember of the accident?"

"I don't remember anything. about it. What happened?"

"You and Jason Grace collided and hit your heads during a soccer game. Then you both blacked out."

I leaned back on the bed. "Geez."

The girl that Thalia called Piper turned and looked at me. "Do you really have no idea who I am?"

"Not the slightest," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "How do I know you."

"Annabeth and I met freshman year at the sports banquet for school. I was there for field hockey and she was there for soccer. She introduced me to you, and we all became close friends. I was the only one in the group who hadn't known you and Annabeth since diapers, so I was the only who noticed that you two had a thing for each other. I convinced Annabeth that she should make the first move, and the rest is history."

"At least we now have a hint to how much memory is missing," Bianca says.

"That's true," Nico agreed. "Percy remembers nothing of high school."

**A/N: I hope this all makes sense. It's literally 11:56, and I'm not sure how I'm still awake. Thank you for reading. I'm going to start asking a question and recommend a story every chapter.**

**Question: What is the name of Percy's pegasus?**

**Story: Crash by ****WaltzThroughTheForest**** is a post-apocalyptic AU Percy Jackson story that I'm in love with. Punk!Percy, Girly!Annabeth, Hipster!Leo, Preppy!Nico. (I personally love Piper's character. She's a nerdy fangirl who loves Doctor Who and even wore a Tardis dress at one point).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 4**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

My father came and visited me a few hours after Reyna left, and I was discharged within a week. I was to come back if I blacked out again.

The doctors decided that I had "post-traumatic amnesia", which basically means that I hit my head so hard that I've lost some memory, and that it might come back, it might not.

The ride home was pretty uneventful. Most things in my neighborhood hadn't changed. I just felt like I'd gone away for a few years, and then was shoved back in to a strange lifestyle that I was supposed to know.

"So I guess you don't remember the news, huh?" Dad asks once we got into the house, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What news?"

"That I got remarried."

"What?"

"I married Carla McNally. And you have a stepsister."

"How long ago was this?" I couldn't believe it. "Who is she?"

"It was about a year and a half ago. Her name is - was - Thalia McNally. She changed her last name to Grace after the marriage. She actually lives with her father during the school week, so she won't be home until this weekend. Actually, she was at the hospital a few days ago. She visited you too, but you were sleeping. She was actually there to see that boy you hit heads with. They're cousins."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I headed to my room, but the changes were disorienting. I had no idea where anything was. It was like when your parents clean your room when you're not home, an their version of organized is different than yours.

I find my yearbooks on the bookshelf and grab the most recent one; sophomore year (last year). I flip it open and see lots of signatures, but there aren't many people who actually wrote out something that actually gave me any clue to who they are. Reyna's took up a full page, mostly rambling on about random things. Her handwriting in legible and looks so uniform and perfect that it could be mistaken for being type out. There's a paragraph from someone who wrote in complete caps, saying:

JASON,

I THOUROUGHLY ENJOYED SHARING ENGLISH CLASS WITH YOU. YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST ORGANAIZED BOY IN OUR GRADE, I WAS OVERJOYED THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO BE MY PARTNER FOR PROJECTS.

BEST REGARDS,

HAZEL LEVESQUE.

Her speech seemed vaguely old fashioned and very proper, and her writing was done in cursive; something very few high school students knew.

Mostly everything was just names, with a couple of "HAGS" scattered throughout.

I looked through my drawers, but didn't find too many interesting things. Most of my clothing consisted of the black and purple uniform I was required to wear and purple T-shirts for various Jupiter high school sports (although most were for the soccer team).

I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my short cropped blond hair and sighed. I doubted my life would be returning to normal anytime soon.

**A/N: Hey...**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. Junior year is stressful and sports are driving me over the edge and I turned 16 September 19th, so I've been trying to find time to get my permit. So... yeah.**

**Christmascookie26**** was the first one to get the answer (Blackjack) right. A round of applause for this lovely reviewer.**

**Question: Who is the PJO/HOO character with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar. Think long an hard on it, because this one is tricky.**

**Story: Aphrodite Girls by ****LunaPadma**** is a beautiful story all about Aphrodite's daughters and how they are majorly stereotyped. It really makes you open your eyes about how everyone stereotyped, and that you probably stereotyped all of the demigods according to their godly parent. Summary reads: Have you ever tried to stereotype the stereotyped?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 5**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

I sat on the lumpy bed in a messy room I didn't remember, in a house I didn't remember, on the phone with someone I didn't remember.

"Brother!" Tyson Jackson yelled into the phone.

According to my mom, my dad, Poseidon, had a son two years after me. His name is Tyson, an he still lives with my dad. Actually, I have another brother, as well. His name is Triton, and he too lives with my dad.

My dad had Triton with his wife Amphitrite, and they got divorced two years later. Poseidon shared custody over his son. He met my mom and a year and a half after the divorce, I was born. My parents never got married. My mom kept custody of me, and my father and I had little contact until I was in the eighth grade. The only reason we started talking again was because I met Tyson, who happened to have the same last name as me. After some talking I discovered that my dad and Amphitrite got back together, and two years after I was born, Tyson was born.

Tyson and I became close, especially this year because he came into my high school. But there's something else to know about Tyson. He has a learning disability. But he's slow, not stupid.

However, my mom had to explain the part about Tyson to me when he had first called me when I was in the hospital. I had no memory of Tyson.

"My friends in my class miss having you visit! We hope your head hurries up and heals!"

"Thanks big guy," I said. "Me too. Tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"I will, Brother!"

I wanted to hurry up the conversation, because his loud voice was making my head pound. "Are you coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it! Is Annabeth coming? I miss Annabeth!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah big guy," I winced. "She says she can't wait."

"Okay! Bye, Brother!"

"Bye Tyson."

I felt bad lying. I hadn't actually asked Annabeth to come yet, but I didn't want to make Tyson upset. I hadn't really talked much to Annabeth since I discovered we were dating. I guess it was kind of awkward.

I scrolled through the contacts in a phone where the only difference from the one I remember is a larger screen. Annabeth's number was in there as 'Wise Girl'. Nothing about that name seemed like what someone would put their girlfriend's name in as. Most boys I could remember from middle school had their girlfriend's names as 'Babe' and 'Hottie', and the especially sappy ones had a bunch of heart emoticons next to it.

I clicked the number to dial it. She picked up on the second ring.

"Percy?"

She yawned, and I realized that I forgot that it was 2 in the morning when Tyson had called me, waking me up.

I wasn't sure how to initiate a conversation, so I blurted; "Tyson wants to know if you want to come over when he's here tomorrow."

Her voice sounded like she was smiling. "Sure Seaweed Brain. What time?"

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm leaving for upstate New York early Thursday morning and am coming back Saturday evening, so I plan on getting some writing done during that time. Although, now that I have me permit, I will be spending some time in the drivers seat on the seven hour car ride.**

**The answer to the last question is BOTH Jason and Luke. ****MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus** **was the first to get both, and ****BalletBookworm**** brought up a very valid point- that it could apply to a lot of other demigods that Rick Riordan doesn't specifically name.**

**Question: Who is your favorite minor character from both series?**

**Story: Writing a Percy Jackson Fanfic by ****achieving elysium**** is an excellent story that has pointers for writing the best PJO fanfic that you can. This is a very excellent story with an even more excellent author and worth the read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 6**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

**I was given about two and a half weeks off of school, but then I was sent right back. I didn't mind, though. It gave me something to do.**

**Reyna and her sister picked me up for my first day back. Reyna was in the passenger seat, and her older sister was driving.**

**Reyna turned around to face me as I shoved my Jansport backpack into the Acura. "Jase," she said. "I'm sure you don't remember Hylla. She's a year older than us.**

**I gave a Hylla a small wave and said: "Hi."**

**Hylla gave me a once. "Hey," she said and turned her eyes back to the road.**

**When we got to school Hylla parked the car and practically sprinted off to her friends. Reyna and I exited the car and walked side by side to the old brick building's back parking lot entrance.**

**"So," she started. "Still no memories of me?"**

**I felt bad, but I had to be honest and shake my head. In an attempt to change the subject I asked: "What's up with your sister. I mean, she doesn't seem to like me very much." Hylla had been spending this time eyeing me from where she stood with a bunch of friends.**

We had reached the door by this point, so we moved to the side so we could talk without obstructing traffic into the school.

"She's always been sort of cold towards males," Reyna told me.

"Hardcore feminist?"

"Exactly," she responds. "Hylla doesn't really hate them per say, but she strongly believes that females are the dominant gender.

I lean against the building. "And what to you think?"

She laughed like I said something funny. "Mr. Grace, I think of us as equals."

I allowed myself a smile and tried to pretend we were any other couple walking into the school. Blissful and happy. It made me curious about something I could not remember anymore.

"Reyna, what were we like?"

She gave me a bewildered look, like she had no idea what I was talking about.

Students continued streaming through the doors, and I could smell the stench of school before ever entering the building. Like egos and crushed dreams.

"I mean were we like them?" I asked, pointing at one couple, groping each other and making out against the brick wall. I seriously hoped we weren't.

"No," she said, and I released a breath I'd hardly realized I'd been holding.

Reyna grabbed my arm and steered me in through the doors. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it now. And I don't want to be late," she said.

After a quick pit stop at her locker, we made our way to the nurse's office to bring her a doctor's note that said I'm allowed to get a pass that will let me leave school early if I start feeling nauseous or get a headache.

Reyna walked me to my homeroom, made sure I had my schedule and map, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left me to get through the day by myself, since the only class we shared was eighth period.

I watched her sashay away, and, as she rounded the corner, I turned to classroom full of people I had no recollection of.

I walked into the classroom and towards the teacher.

"Uh, Ma'am?" I asked to get her attention.

The woman looked up from her paperwork and tucked her gray hair behind her ear. It looked like a natural shade of black hair so light and bluish that it looked gray.

"Mr. Jason Grace. Welcome back. I'm Ms. Lupa. I have you eighth period too."

I shifted uncomfortably in front of the watchful gaze of my classmates.

A young looking girl with cinnamon colored hair and dark skin motioned for me to sit in the empty desk next to her. Ms. Lupa saw her hand movements and said I could sit there.

The girl leaned over to me and introduced herself as Hazel Levesque.

"The one who wrote in caps lock in my yearbook?" I asked.

Hazel laughed and said yes. Then she pointed to an Asian boy behind her. "That's Frank."

Frank seemed a bit uncomfortable, both being the center of attention and in his own body. Almost like he'd gone through a growth spurt, but didn't realize it and couldn't figure out why he couldn't walk the same anymore.

We waved and said 'hi' to each other.

Then Hazel got right to the point. "You've missed a lot, so I've been asked to tutor you in all of the honors classes that we share; Math, History, and English. Ms. Lupa is going to ask Reyna to help you with Science.

I gave her a thankful smile, and then turned my attention to my schedule as I tried to memorize it.

**A/N: Hey guys. Longest chapter yet. "I washed the pinnies! Aren't you proud of me?" LOL, sorry, just quoting SoccerGrlProbsVids on Youtube.**

**BalletBookworm**** was the first and only person to tell me favorite minor character is Bianca, but if I meant one that she doesn't obsess over all the time then it would be Lacy.**

**Question: I'm going to ask the same question as last time - who is your favorite minor character?**

**Story: Letter in Ink by ****theforgetfulalchemist**** is a beautiful story, mainly about Percabeth, but there are more couples too. However, it isn't just fluffy romances. There are some fluffy friendships too. The last few chapters have been Blood of Olympus oriented. Summary reads:** **Piper asks Annabeth about some old pictures of the famous Seaweed Brain in Chiron's office. Warning: BOO spoilers in the bonus chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 7**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus****high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Percy**

_I don't know how to write in a journal, but my Mr. Blofis, my English teacher and the guy dating my mom,__just told us to, so I am. I'm assuming I've either slept through or refused to do this every other time we had to because it's couple months into school and this notebook was blank until just now. I guess I'll just write whatever is happening. Well this girl behind me is glaring at me whenever I turn around to get something out of my backpack. Let me check to see if she's still doing it._

_Yup, and it's freaking me out._

_There's this other kid a few seats over. He looks slightly nervous. Maybe it's because of the vicious looking girl behind me. I feel like I've heard his name since I've been back. Gordon? Grovel? No, no, it's Grover, I remember now. Maybe Annabeth has mentioned him. I really don't remember._

_I wish Annabeth were in this class, but she's in honors English. She's the only one who doesn't give me strange looks like I'd just beamed down from Mars._

_I guess while I'm thinking about her I should probably just write down for the record that WE'RE NOT DATING! I'm not sure what everyone is talking about but I'm incredibly positive that I would realize that I had asked out my best friend. Besides, why would she want to go out with me? She's way too smart for me and can do so much better._

_Whatever. I think this is enough writing to satisfy Mr. Blofis. Besides, I don't feel like getting all mushy about my emotions to a stack of paper._

I stuffed the notebook on top of a pile of other ones in the back of the room and sat down, feeling the strange girl's eyes glaring daggers into my back. I didn't have the faintest clue what her problem is, but I hoped that she would knock it off soon. I really didn't need another thing to worry about.

After a few minutes the bell rang and I was finally allowed to flee from this prison. I stopped at my locker to get my hoodie and had to look at my hand for the combination that Annabeth put there that morning so I wouldn't forget it, with the room number E5 next to it, indicating that's where she wanted me to meet her so we could head out to the bus together.

A couple of boys stop me on my way there, trying to ask me how I was feeling. I wondered if they knew that I had lost my memory and had no idea who they were, or if they were just airheads who knew but it did not occur to them that I would be confused. All three of them had on the soccer warm-up jackets. The bigger two wore the same varsity one that I had found in my closet getting dressed earlier that day. The blond one with a whitish scar running across his face seemed to be the first one to realize that I was confused. His jacket had his _Castellan_ written on one side with his number, 20, written on the other.

"I'm Luke," He told me, holding up his fist for a fist-bump and I obliged. "I'm Annabeth's step-brother."

"Oh, hey," I said confused.

He addressed my confusion. "You probably don't remember me because my mother and Annabeth's dad didn't get married until two years ago. I guess that's during the time that you've forgotten."

The scrawny looking one in the junior varsity jacket pushed Luke out of the way to introduce himself. "I'm Leo," he said, "But everyone just calls me bad boy supreme."

The muscular looking brunette gave a dry laugh and practically lifts Leo up and out of the way, introducing himself as Beckendorf, which is the same name as the one on his varsity jacket, so I assumed he preferred to use his last name.

Luke interjected saying, "Well we'd better go so we have time to get changed for practice but it was great seeing you again Percy." He waved goodbye to me and hustled the other two in the direction of the locker room.

I rushed off to meet up with Annabeth so she wouldn't cause me bodily harm, but not before catching a glimpse Beckendorf grabbing the hand of a petite girl with long black hair in the school's bright orange cheerleader uniform. They looked so strangely perfect for each other, her tiny frame largely outsized by his broad one.

"What are you smiling at," Annabeth asked me, calling me out on something I didn't even notice I was doing.

"Nothing," I told her, not wanting her to think, or, more realistically, realize, that I was such a hopeless romantic.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, pushing me ahead of her as we navigated our way through the suffocating and too small hallways.

"Don't you have soccer practice?" I asked her, thinking of the boys who'd been on their way to their own.

She seemed hesitant to answer, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't like her answer.

"Well," she started, for once at a loss for words. "I talked to the coach yesterday, and I, um, asked for her permission to miss practice today. To make sure you were okay getting home and all."

I knew there was more to it than that. I was sure she probably wasn't really all that worried about my safety - she probably just wanted to baby me. This news didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. Maybe if I could've remembered what had happened the past couple of years I would've been able to pinpoint the reason I seemed almost relieved to let someone else take care of me.

"Okay," I told her and let her led me onto the big yellow school bus.

Once we reached my stop we got off and headed up the flight of stars to the second level. As we neared the door I realized that I didn't have a key with me, and turned to tell Annabeth as much when I saw her rummaging through her backpack, producing a key to the apartment.

I supposed that shouldn't have struck me as too weird considering how much I remember relying on her for everything back in middle school. I guess it would only make sense that my mom would trust her enough to give her a key. I mean, she obviously trusts us to be home alone together after school.

Well, trusts Annabeth is more like. She probably thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded person to ever hit high school.

"Alright Seaweed Brain," she says. "Let's do our homework."

Too levelheaded.

**A/N: Wow guys I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. It has taken me many tries to finally force myself to just sit down and get it down. And it's the longest one yet so I hope it makes up for my absence.**

**NOTICE***********************

**SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW**

**READ THIS**

**THAT MEANS YOU**

**I SEE YOU SCROLLING RIGHT PAST**

***********************NOTICE**

**LOOK DOWN HERE vvvv**

**NOT UP HERE ^^^^^**

**DOWN HERE vvvvvv**

**Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, I've been getting questions about the pairing that I'm going to use. I don't usually like to tell people beforehand, that way it's more of a surprise, but I don't want someone to not read this because they don't want to read anything other than their ship so here you go. This will be mainly focused on Percy x Annabeth and Jason x Piper. I plan on showing more on a friendship between Jason and Reyna after they break up and he gets together with Piper. There will be some mentioned Beckendorf x Silena, Leo x Calypso, Hazel x Frank, and maybe some others. Also, I'm sure some may be wondering if this story will have Nico x Will. I have not decided that at this point in time, but if I don't pair them together they will be single pringles and not with anyone else, so don't worry you Solangelo shippers.**

**swimapercabeth****was the first to answer the question saying the fave minor characters are Drew and Bianca.**

**Question: What does Festus mean in Latin? First person to answer gets all of the virtual cookies (::)**

**Story: This is not Percy Jackson, but I've been on a How To Train Your Dragon 2 since I got the movie for Christmas, and so far, the best 'watching the sequel' fic that I've found is one that is actually called "Watching the Sequel" by ****Ayame4679****. I'm not saying there aren't better ones, but it's one of the longer ones (10 chapters as of date) and the grammar is good, the writing is good, and I didn't have to slam my head into the wall to read it unlike some fics of its kind. Now this is just my pinion and I haven't read all of these kinds of fanfictions, but I figured I should make it easier for you fantastical people and not make you search around.**

**I love you guys. Follow Favorite and Review. Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Every Coin Has Two Sides - chapter 8**

**Summary: Every coin has two sides. Percy Jackson is a starting varsity soccer player for Olympus high school. Jason Grace is a starting varsity soccer player for Jupiter high school. Both are handsome, popular, and hate each others guts. But when an accident occurs to the two boys during a soccer game between their rival schools, they get a better look at the opposite side of their coin. (AU -no demigods-)**

**Jason**

What a completely awful way to waste a Saturday.

The doctors convinced my dad to send me a shrink every other week to check up on me and make sure I don't get too overwhelmed. The only remotely okay thing about this arrangement was that it was a group therapy session, so it wouldn't be an hour and a half of the two of us just staring at each other awkwardly. Because there was no way in hell I was going to talk about my problems to a "professional" who probably had plenty of his own problems.

Dad, however, has a different opinion.

"It will be fine Jason. Dr. Brunner is there to help you get through this tough time," he said.

"You sound like a brochure," I retorted, still not agreeing with this idea.

He grabbed his car keys, and I stumbled out to the car, still not completely awake. I managed to only trip on the concrete path a few times.

I moaned when I crashed into the side mirror. "Eight is a ungodly time to have somewhere to be on a weekend," I complained, trying to be as difficult as possible. If I had to suffer, so did he.

Dr. Brunner's building was in a complex with a bunch of other different kinds of doctors offices. The peeling letters on the sign read:

**Half-Blood Hill Psychiatric Center**

**Dr. Chiron Brunner**

The waiting room was a puke green and horribly depressing, and I was glad that the receptionist immediately ushered me into the group meeting room. Only a few other people were there. They all looked at me as though I were an alien, probably because I looked like I had just woken up. Which I had.

The room made me feel like I was five. The rug was yellow, with a picture of a red train going along the outside and red a blue letter blocks. Bean bags were strewn about the room in a way that was meant to be casual, but seemed extremely forced.

The only cool things were the pictures on the walls. Each one depicted a different Greek or Roman god. There was picture of a tall and muscular Zeus. His hair looked dark gray, and he conveyed power holding his master bolt. There were others too, like Artemis and Hestia.

A few more people stroll into the room a few minutes before the session is supposed to begin, but I recognize only one of them. I would know his sea-green eyes and unruly head of black hair anywhere.

"Hi, Jason," Percy Jackson said, choosing the bean bag next to mine. He looked even worse than me, with one of his sneakers untied, his T-shirt under his sweatshirt inside out, and his eyes struggled to stay open.

"You look like horse dung," I told him honestly.

He grunted in response.

Then, a man with graying hair came in, sitting in a wheelchair. He greeted us with a warm smile. "How are you all doing today?" he questioned.

A few responded, but most, like me, stayed pretty much quiet. I was pretty sure Percy had fallen asleep.

Dr. Brunner seemed like a nice enough guy, but I couldn't see how he could help me with my problems. I mean, there was not much he could do about me losing my memory.

He talked to us a bit about letting him know if we needed any help. He got a few people to talk, but he seemed to realize that I just wanted to be left alone, and focused on other people.

Percy all but snored through the whole session, and it took a couple of kicks from me to get him up when it was over.

Just then, my phone dinged. It was a text from my dad.

_Sorry, Jase. Stuck at the office. Will be there as soon as possible. Hang tight._

Percy and I walked out to the parking lot. Percy got into a car with a blond girl in the driver's seat. They pulled out of the parking spot and stopped in front of the building.

Percy rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Need a lift?"

I nodded and got into the backseat, texting my dad not to worry, and that I was getting a ride.

We pulled out into the street. Percy introduced the girl as Annabeth.

"Am I bringing you anywhere specific?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just don't want to be home."

"I know the feeling," she muttered, which surprised me. The car she was driving was really nice, and I had the feeling she wouldn't be able to afford it and that her parents would have to have given it to her.

"We're going to hang out with some of our friends, and you're welcome to join us if you want," Percy told me. I gladly accepted.

We pulled into the parking lot of a book store, with a sign announcing it as **Argo II**.

It was pretty spacious, and had a coffee shop on one side with a multitude of couches and chairs and bean bags to sit on.

A group of teenagers were already spread out on the chairs, all waving at us when we entered.

"Hey guys! The usual?" A girl from behind the counter asked, her name badge with the name Gwen on it.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, answering for both herself and Percy.

"How about you?" Gwen asked me.

I looked over the options. "Just a coffee, I guess."

"Black?"

I nodded, and joined the rest of them.

"This is Jason," Annabeth said, introducing me to the rest of the group.

I sat down next to a tan brunette, with a bright orange sweatshirt on. Her name was Piper, Annabeth said. She was sitting with a boy, whom Annabeth said was Leo, who had a mischievous grin and was bending and unbending a bunch of paper clips.

"Hey, little brother," A girl said, on the other side of the group. She wore a leather jacket and combat boots with studs on them. I didn't recognize her, but I could guess who she was.

"Thalia?" I guessed. After all, she was the only person I could think of that would call me her little brother.

She nodded. "You're my little brother by exactly six months, so even if we're the same age most of the time, there is no chance that you will get me to call you anything different."

Which was fine by me. I was just glad that she hadn't turned out to be a jerk, like I'd feared when my dad told me about her.

I had a surprisingly good time, considering I hadn't known any of them before today. I'd recognized a few of them from middle school, but I'd never been close to any of them like Percy was. It also helped that the coffee was really good.

Percy was also as cool as I remembered from when we were younger, and it really bothered me that I'd let soccer get in the way of our friendship.

After hanging out for a few hours Leo offered to give me a ride home. I accepted, and Leo, Piper, and I all packed into truck.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked, considering they'd spent pretty much the entire at each others sides.

They burst into laughter, and it took them a little while to calm down.

Piper wiped a tear from her eye before answering. "We're not dating. We're best friends. Well, we are also pretty much related but not exactly."

I was confused. "How can someone be pretty much related but not exactly?"

"Leo's dad and my mom were married years ago, but then divorced and had us with different people," Piper explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, so Pipes and I usually tell people we are sibling, and it's funny seeing them confused, considering I'm Mexican and Piper is Cherokee."

Piper laughs, but it comes out as a snort and it's probably the least lady-like thing I've ever seen a cute girl do, and it's surprisingly attractive.

I give Leo the directions to my house, and a few minutes later we arrive in front of the sky blue two story I'd lived in my entire life.

"I'll see you later, Jason," Piper calls out the window as she and Leo wave and drive off. It was probably the best day I'd had in a long time.

**A/N: I couldn't help it - I had to use that Perks of Being a Wallflower line. I'm impressed, this was a pretty long chapter.**

**BalletBookworm**** was the first to say that Festus means happy. *claps* good for you.**

**Question: Not, really a question, but let me know in the reviews if you're in the Harry Potter fandom. An imaginary Weasley sweater goes to whoever says so first.**

**Story: PJOmetronics by ****DarkPaladin000**** is so hilarious and I recommend it to anyone. It's basically an owners manual for fake PJO toys, but it's so funny and I had to force myself to put my phone down and stop reading it. 100% recommended.**

**Head over to my profile, check out the poll, leave a review, follow, favorite, shoot me a PM. Also, I take prompts to do one-shots for multiple fandoms.**


	9. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
